This invention relates to a full automatic storehouse for storing and controlling articles, and more particularly to a full automatic storehouse of a small scale which is suitable for use in homes or offices.
It is often the case with a general home that too many household stuff, such as furnitures, kitchenwares, clothes, books, bedclothes, etc. occupies the space of the home to use rooms effectively or keep the rooms neat and comfortable or to have easy access to desired articles. The same may be said of offices or stores.
To solve these problems, it may be proposed to utilize a multifloor automatic storehouse which is usually used in a factory etc. However, this type of automatic storehouse is, in general, fabricated at a site where it is to be installed, and accordingly it costs a lot. Moreover, such a storehouse is not suited in structure to a personal use and it necessitates considerably large space to set up it.